Forgotten Lives
by fux0r
Summary: [AU][PoemStory][One Shot] I've never forgotten who you were. But, it's not the same as what you are now, is it?
1. Chapter 1

A poem/story thing. Whatever.

* * *

**Forgotten Lives

* * *

A void. **

He has a family, a child, a wife. A life he lived without him. He knew there was no point in waiting for him.

_November, 2003_

_I started my job as a teacher at the elementary school. I love it._

He's alone.

Abandoned.

Scared.

Dark.

His emotions scatter everywhere. A life ruined.

_November, 2003_

_Meet my future bride. Didn't like her all that much._

He couldn't think without him. When he first meet him, everything seemed right.

_January, 2004_

_Met Uzumaki Naruto. I like him._

A game.

A trick.

A triviality of life.

Sick and twisted child's play.

_January, 2004_

_I've given up on life and this cold family of mine._

To be with him.

To hold him.

To touch his pale skin.

He wished for it all.

_February, 2004_

_I thought I spotted him. It was just a fox though.

* * *

_

**A loveless.**

He felt his love was for the naught, thrown away like trash. He was trash, a dirty street rat. A demon. A monster. Not even his mother loved him.

_November, 2003_

_Found a home outside of Kino City. It's so silent._

Angry.

Confused.

Helpless.

Scared.

That's all he felt.

_November, 2003_

_Hinata? My wife? My soul mate? Yeah right. She's like the rest of them._

He hated them all.

His wife.

His daughter.

His mother.

His father and brother.

_January, 2004_

_Help me. I can't hold on to life anymore. It's so pointless._

And yet, he strived for their love and approval.

To be praised by them.

To be like them.

_January, 2004_

_Sasuke, where are you? No matter how far I search you are never there. _

He cried like a human.

He ate like a human.

He talked like a human.

He was self-conscious like all humans.

He was Human.

_February, 2004_

_I thought I saw him. But it was only the dark side of the moon._

_

* * *

_

**Wishing.**

_March, 2004_

_Come to me please._

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Though what you are waiting for will never come.

_March, 2004_

_I thought I saw you again. But it was only the light._

You are dark and he is light.

You are bad and he is good.

You are perfect and he is godly.

_April, 2004_

_When will you come? Have you fallen for another?_

He is not coming for you. He is coming for what you were.

* * *

**Fear.**

_March, 2004_

_Sasuke. I've changed. When you see me, will you know it's me?_

Long hair.

Hurt eyes.

A scar.

And baggy eyes.

_April, 2004_

_I met a girl. Her name was Uchiha Saiko, does she know you, Sasuke?_

Little by little, you find out about his new life.

_April, 2004_

_Sasuke, Sasuke. I'm okay. I have a daughter, too, but I do not love her or my wife. I love you and only you._

_

* * *

_

**Death.**

_July, 2004_

_Oh, finally. Finally I find you, Sasuke. But, why? Why like this? _

A life he was too late to save.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone asked how Sasuke died, so here. Probably is not that good, quality wise.

* * *

**Forgotten Lives II

* * *

Misery. **

_May, 2003_

_I waited and waited. Watched and counted the days. But, I didn't see you. I saw her and him, but not you. Have you forgotten our promise? Are you even coming? Or are you laughing at this man who fell for you?_

Doubting.

Wishing.

Wanting.

They're all the same. You can't run from any of them.

_May, 2003_

_I'm losing my grip. Everything turns blurry so fast. The thoughts racing, my heart beating. Make it all stop._

Depression and Anger.

They both lead the same paths.

_May, 2003_

_Please, help. I need you back. I was a fools fool to let you go._

It's so hard to get back on the right path.

_May, 2003_

_What did I do to make you hate me? _

Silent tears of loss. Hidden smiles of love. Is there something in between?

* * *

**Helplessness.**

_May, 2003_

_I was scared. Always scared. Of people, of the world. Until you came._

All the noises running though your head. **Make them stop. **Because I can't. Only your love can. So, please...

_May, 2003_

_You opened my door and smiled._

There's nothing to be afraid of, he said. He felt his heart in those words.

_June, 2003_

_I can't. Not without you._

Maybe somewhere over the rainbow, we could be together and see all the things we always wanted.

_June, 2003_

_I've left them all behind. I've given up everything just for you. Now please. Come._

He watched the blue birds fly. And thought, _Oh, why, why can't I?_

* * *

**Death.**

_July, 2003_

_I want you to know that I love you more than the world. That's all. Good bye, my darling. My beloved little fox._

He wanted to say his last directly to him. He wanted to tell him something that he had been saving for years.

**I love you.**


End file.
